The Soul Kitsune
by AzureKing
Summary: Naruto found the Soul seal in the Scroll of Sealing and unleashed its power! Now he has to find a way to make a new sword but with the help of the souls who wanted the Soul Edge and Calibur. Will he be tempted to use the power for good or for evil? Close to god, grey for now. NarutoXHarem from both worlds! Kakashi, Sasuke bashing! Let the bombs drop!
1. Chapter 1

**Azureking: I did this because I was a bit pissed not many fics in the X-overs of Naruto and SC were short but hey there still good! So I'll be making a huge one hope you all like it!**

**Hero Knight: and as usally look out for me!**

**Azureking: dude you are not in this one…maybe.**

**Hero Knight:…**

**Azureking: -sigh- that's going to take while. I don't own anything from Naruto or soul caliber cause if I did Tira and Naruto make outs!**

**Enjoy! **

The soul Kitsune

Naruto was reading the forbidden scroll after he master the shadow clone. He found a weird seal next to it was some kind of warning. _**"Listen and listen well one who is reading this. Transcending time and the world a tale of souls and swords was once told. Two swords Soul Caliber and Soul Edge were the reason the story was told. they were many wars for those blades and those who wanted the blades their souls are eternally recorded into the two swords if you put blood upon this seal you gain the spirits of those who wanted the swords and more importantly their weapons are also belong to the one whose blood is here. Also there are two conditions to do this. One: the user MUST find a way to bring back all the souls into solid bodies within 5 years or you'll die and join the souls in the scroll. Two: You must forge the soul swords into a new blade but this must be done before you die or you'll family will be cursed forever.**_

_**The twin souls keepers: Yun and Zone the last users of the souls swords.**_

Naruto was wondering if he should use the power or not. "If I use the power I'll become very strong maybe become Hokage!" he told himself happily. "But if I can't find a way to bring back the souls in the scroll then I'll die…and the two soul swords into a new blade or my family will be cursed forever…Ha! Like I'll let that happen dattobayo!"

And with that said Naruto bit his fingers and put it over the seal and the seal glowed in multiple colors. He saw pictures in his mind of different people holding unique weapons but he mostly saw woman in outfits that made him blushed. A woman in skimpy green outfit holding in her left hand a ring blade but her right she reaching out to Naruto and he was also reaching…their hands touch and their fingers lock on to each other…the woman's face blush as she moved her face forward…Naruto copies the motion…their faces distance grows smaller and smaller…their lips are about to mee- "Found ya BAKA!"

Naruto shook his head to see his sensei in front of him. "Oh Iruka-sensei you found me sorry I only got down 2 new skills." Naruto informed his teacher.

Iruka was shock that Naruto was actually training himself to the point that he was beat up!

"Oi oi! I'm going to show what I learn in the scroll and its effing amazing. If I do that you'll let me graduate, right?" Naruto asked with hope. "Those who learn from the scroll are allowed to be ninja, right?"

Iruka was surprised that Naruto actually believe that was true! "Naruto who told you that?"

Naruto didn't notice the expression on Iruka's face. "Mizuki-sensei! About the scroll, about the shack. He told me…" Naruto stopped when he finally notice Iruka face.

Iruka couldn't believed that Mizuki lie to Naruto but why? His thoughts were interrupted by hearing throw weapons he pushes Naruto out of the way. But he took the weapons into his body.

"Now I understand Mizuki!" Iruka spat out with hated and anger. When he saw the traitor in front of them standing in a breach.

"Naruto give me that scroll." The sliver-haired ninja told Naruto.

Iruka pulled the kunai's off his body. "Naruto! Don't give that scroll even if you die!" Iruka order the boy. "That scroll has powerful, dangerous Ninjutsu that is seal in it! Mizuki used you to get his dirty hands on it!"

Mizuki just smirks. "Naruto there something you should know. Twelve years ago, a rule was created in this village."

Iruka stopped Mizuki. "You can't! We not allowed to say it!"

Naruto was nervous. "…A rule?"

Mizuki continues. "This is a rule nobody was allowed to tell you about."

Naruto was confused why would HE not be told about this rule? "What kind of rule is it?"

"Mizuki stopped!" Iruka yelled.

"The rule is that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that you are the Demon Fox." Mizuki finishes.

Naruto finally understood why everybody was so mean to him it was because he was the Demon fox.

Naruto chakra was flaring up! "DAMN IT! I'M NOT A DEMON!" Naruto yelled to the traitor.

Mizuki grabs his giant shuriken and throws it to Naruto who fell back and waited for the strike so he closed his eyes…he felt liquid oh his face. He opens his eyes to see Iruka took the blow for him yet again. "But why?" Naruto managed to say.

"Because we're the same…after my parents died, there was nobody to acknowledge me. I would always act like the class clown to grab people's attention. Since I wasn't able to do it by being special, I kept acting like a fool…It was so painful to be alone…"he told Naruto his lonely past trying to let Naruto know he wasn't the only one who's all alone. "Naruto, you must have been in a lot of pain too. So lonely…please forgive me Naruto if only I had a better job, you wouldn't have to feel this pain too." Iruka was in tears while apologizing to his student.

Mizuki was laughing at this scene. "Oh don't make me laugh! Please, Iruka you still hate Naruto for killing your parents! He's saying all this, because he wants the scroll back he just doing his duty as a shinobi."

Naruto ran away from Iruka trying to get away from everything to calm his head.

"NARUTO!" Iruka shouted.

**A few minutes later.**

Naruto was seating in tree where Mizuki and Iruka just attack each other. He hears Mizuki talking to Iruka. "You're a real idiot. Naruto and I are the same." Naruto grips on the scroll tighter thinking the sliver-haired scum think he's a monster like him.

Iruka had a confused look on his face. "The same?"

"If you use the skills in that scroll, you can do whatever you want. There's no way that Demon Fox wouldn't try to use that power." Mizuki explain to his once ally.

"Yeah…" Iruka agreed with Mizuki.

Naruto heads falls in pain and sadness. "I knew it…I see…Even Iruka-sensei, deep down…hates me also!"

"_Not yet! Listen closely Fox-boy!" _A stern female voice told him. Naruto look around but quite down when he Iruka spoke again.

"If he was the Demon Fox…but Naruto is different, he is." Iruka told his former friend. "I've acknowledge him as one excellent students. He's hardworking and dedicated. But because he's clumsy, nobody acknowledges him. He already knows what it is to feel pain in your heart. He wasn't the Demon fox… he is Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha!"

Naruto was crying when he heard his sensei finally acknowledge him but he wants to help Iruka but he knows it will be useless Mizuki was properly made preparations for this day while Naruto didn't bring a single kunai! What could he do?

"_Hey! ~ You the one who open the seal and tried to kiss me, right? Then close your eyes and use my weapon!" _Naruto heard the woman's voice once again except the voice was full joyful and innocence. He blushed when he remember he almost kiss the girl but then again she was HOT! He closed his eyes to see the ring blade.

**Inside Naruto mindscape **

Naruto was in a sewer-like place but he felt he wasn't alone he started to walk moving where he felt the presence. He had arrived at a giant door that had an eye that was looking at him! But he heard noises behind it. He put his head on the door. (To his hated.)

"_...Tira why do you want to help the kid?" _the voice came from a kind, motherly voice.

"**I must admit as well Tira my once loyal servant; why out of all us, do you the gaki?" **This voice was sound demonic and evil.

"_Hey! Back off the kid Nightmare! I like him and Joy likes him too so back the FUCK OFF!" the _woman's voice that Naruto heard a few times whose name is now Tira become cold and stern again._ "Yeah I like Foxy too, so back off meanies!" _Tira's voice became playful again. The door started to move. Naruto fell to the floor.

"Ow…"Naruto look up to see a whole bunch of people in different armor and weapons! Tira rush to Naruto gently picking him.

"Hey, you all right kid?" Tira voice was cold but was hinting concern for him.

Naruto nodded at her while blushing. "Who are you guys?" the orange kid asked.

A man wearing Azure armor walks up. "**We're the souls of that scroll you took gaki! Now what is your name?" **the azure knight orders.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Next to be Hokage!" he yells out. The females were giggling at his antics while the males nodded at the dream.

"**Listen to me Uzumaki gaki you have open use to all our weapons here but seeing how you don't a chakrem from a ring blade we'll teach you how to use our weapons alright?" **The man in azure armor asks.

"But do you want in return?" Naruto knows something like this needs something back. He may be an idiot at some times but with power? No way!

Nightmare looks at Naruto with his red eyes. "**Boy, if you die we go down with you. We're all offering power that men will killed their family's for so do you want it or not?" **Nightmare told the boy with anger in his tone. "**Usually I don't give my power to anyone but I saw your memories how the people treated you, so I'll that slide for once. Use our powers to let everyone know your NAME FOR GOOD OR FOR EVIL SHOW THEM WHAT YOU CAN DO!" **Nightmare yelled to Naruto with everyone approval.

Naruto thought about power that can't be match…people acknowledge him…and saving his friends from danger…"Deal" he pulled his hand to extend a handshake. Night mare extends his scaly right arm and gives Naruto a handshake.

Naruto realize something."Shit! Iruka-sensei!"

A girl in ninja gear wearing a samurai mask came in front of him. "We know of your sensei danger if you know shadow clone jutsu then make 50 and we can send our energy's to help you." the ninja told Naruto the plan.

The Naruto nodded and close his eyes once more.

**Back at the forest.**

Mizuki was pissed at Iruka speech for the demon brat. "Geez, you're hopeless…" he stated as he reach for his last giant shuriken. "Iruka, I said I would kill you later, but I change my mind. So hurry up and die!" Mizuki yelled as he ran to kill Iruka.

Iruka was just smiling while thinking this is what he could do for Naruto.

Until Naruto kicked Mizuki in the face! "If dare try to hurt my sensei…I'll kill you!" Naruto gave Mizuki a KI glare.

Mizuki got up and ready himself. "Shut up! I can completely you destroy in single shot!" he yelled to Naruto hoping it would scare him.

Naruto just cross fingers for his jutsu. "Try it traitor! I'll return the shot over a thousand times if I have too!"

Mizuki yelled back hoping he was bluffing. "Then do it, Demon Fox!"

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" the whole place was fill with Naruto and the people in his mind!

Iruka was shock that Naruto could do the jutsu and filled place with the shadow clones but wonders what with the other clones looking like people he never saw? But, who cares?

Mizuki was scared out of his mind seeing all this clones and people! He fell back with a scare expression on his face.

A man with Nun-chucks wearing white vest with awesome, cool hair walks up. "Well then…"

While Tira also stepped up. "We'll start things off!" Mizuki screamed into the air.

**An hour later**

Mizuki was a completely bloody mess but still breathing.

Naruto laughs sheepishly. "Guess I want too far huh." _"Not far enough foxy." _Tira happily told him.

Iruka was happy Naruto beat Mizuki to a blood pulp but he had to do one last thing. "Oi Naruto came here. I got something to give ya but close your eyes."

Naruto did what he was told but saw Tira in front of him. _"Hey, this for kicking that guys ass." _Tira gently kiss Naruto lips. _"There'll be more in the future so work hard Foxy."_ She winks at him then disappears. 

Iruka just finished. "o.k., open your eyes Naruto."

Naruto opens his eyes. To Iruka…without his headband. "Congratulations…on graduating." He gently told Naruto.

Naruto was speechless. He passed and got a kissed from a hot chick! Things were looking up to him as look at the sky. 'I'll make you guys proud.' He swore to his soon to be teachers.

**Azureking holding a book: oh my, I hope you all like this please review and send me some ideas to improve have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Azureking: 2****nd**** chapter and no fighting and Villain 84 Beta 01 I see you're smart cookie I hope your questions will be answered.**

**Hero knight:…..**

**Azureking:fine! I'll put you in man! sheesh I got into a fight w/ meh folks and your still giving me the silent treatment!**

**Hero knight:cool**

**Tira jolly:aw com'n kid be happy!**

**AK:can't –sigh- **

**Tira gloomy:-hugs Azureking- I hope you'll better**

**Ak:Tira can you do the thing please. Both of you.**

**Tira jolly and gloomy: Azureking does not any soul caliber or Naruto because he more happy. enjoy**

Naruto woke up in his home and look at around then himself. _"Was it all a dream?"_ He hopes that it wasn't.

"No." a sweet voice with an accent came from Naruto kitchen.

Naruto eyes widen when he saw a woman in regal, violet dress making food. "W-w-w-who are and what are you doing."

At the woman beautifully turn around to see Naruto. "My name is Isabella Valentine my little fox but please call me Ivy." She smiles sweetly at Naruto who blushing at the smile. "Also I'm making you some brunch. By the way most of the food I used was bad and close to it expiration date. Don't you how to cook?" she asks to only wish she take it back. She forgot how the villagers overpaid Naruto for damaged and crappy food! And also that orange piece of a monastery! "Naruto please for-"

Naruto stopped her. "Ivy-san I know I have some crappy food it's a fact but please don't feel bad for me but I don't really care since I eat ramen most of my time." The genin told Ivy with a smile.

Ivy looks into Naruto's deep, blue eyes. Oh how she wish she was younger. She makes the last of the food that was fit for a king! Lobster, curry, and many other things, Ivy made no stop for making food there was even ramen. (Luckily for Naruto.)

Naruto eat everything in sight and wash the dishes while look at around his run-down apartment while cursing at the Konoha. "Ivy-chan the food you made was great."

The woman in the royal dress blushed. "Ah thank you Naruto-kun." Ivy's face becomes serious "Naruto we need to talk you."

Naruto face becomes confused. "'we'?" Ivy taps her head. Naruto mouths 'oh' he closed his eyes to go to his mind.

**Naruto mindscape in the soul area**

Naruto came face to face with Tira who was pouting cutely at him. "Ano…Tira-chan why are you doing that?"

Her pout turn into a scowl. "Oh, why don't you ask IVY!" her pout returns. "Yeah you two-timer!" Naruto watches Tira leaves with a huff.

"The hell? What happen to her man?" Naruto turns around to see Maxi. "O.k. gaki what did you do to her?" the nunchaku fight asks.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I didn't do anything Maxi-san. All I did this morning was eating the food Ivy's made for me."

Maxi face like Naruto going to die any second! "I-I-I-Ivy made you food!" Maxi face of horror turn into a face of amusement as his face went 'oh'.

Naruto nodded and maxi looks at you and raises his eyebrows. "Well folks I guess I can help but I rather see him get rip limb from limb in his soon to be harem. And also the kid knows everyone names all right?" Then he looks at the kid "don't worry Naruto I'm pretty sure jolly and gloomy are a little jealous."

Naruto tilt his head cutely. "Eh? Who's jolly and gloomy?"

"oh yeah you see Tira had rough life kid. so to protect herself she made 2 sides jolly or we call her joy that her fun loving happy side while gloomy is sad and negative while her side gets !" Maxi pervertly giggles.

And Naruto rolled his eyes and walks away seeing Ivy, Sophitia, and Siegfried at one side. The other had Tira, nightmare, and Zasalamel. Siegfried talks first. "Lord Naruto we have to discuss about us and the seal." But just then Taki came from the sky! "Everyone I have discovered something!"

Zasalamel look at Taki with his golden eye. "Hurry ninja girl."

"The seal allows Naruto to use not just weapons but everyone's sprits when we were at our…" she slowly stops when she saw everyone asleep…and most of the girls cuddle to Naruto to her angry.

**15 seconds later **

Everyone has bumps save for Naruto and Taki coughs. "It would be better to show how. Tira! Give Naruto your weapon."

Tira had confused look but looks at Naruto with a worry look. "Listen" Naruto her voice he couldn't tell it was gloomy or joy. "I want you to be careful ok Foxy?" Naruto saw Tira eyes that held fear.

Naruto nodded then looks at Taki. "Now what?"

Taki look at his eyes. "Closed your eyes then listen for the soul of Tira weapon then say it."

Naruto closed his eyes. He felt Tira past run through his mind. Killing, pain, loneliness, the need to be wanted and love, her soul spoke him it said…"**Torment!**" he yelled out yelled. Soon a green orb was around him. Everyone was about rush till Taki hand moves. "Wait!" everyone stopped and watch the orb open to revealed Naruto in jade and crimson clothing that made him look like a hot jester!

Naruto look around and at himself. "Cool" but he looks angry all of a sudden. "Are you kidding man? that shit hurt you know!" Naruto covered his mouth.

Everyone eyes widen Naruto has a 2nd personality like Tira!

Taki smiled. "The seal was not some kind of summoning or clone thing. He can use our minds and ability's when we were at our peaks! But also a little trick I learn from Naru-kun memories. Naruto use the Ram, Ox, Boar, and Snake hand seals but, think of trees and life."

Naruto nodded with a sweet smile. "Sure Taki-chan" then "fine like I care." Everyone sigh there are two Tira's now!

As Naruto did that he heard the words of the jutsu. "**Mokuton: Shichūrō no Jutsu! (**Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique) he made small cell for Tira. "Now you mine my Misguided Angel of Death." He let out a purr.

_POOF!_

But Naruto return to his original state. "Who, what, when, where, why!" as Naruto looked at his body. "How can I use Mokuton?"

Taki smile got bigger. "Because the seal is a Reincarnation seal that makes the person who puts him/her blood on it gains the knowledge, skills, ability's. I thought that Tira would have the wood style bloodline, and actually all of us have at least 1 that includes Doujutsu as well." Everyone was surprised that had special skills that didn't know!

Naruto was confused but realized that his new family can from a long time ago meaning that they couldn't had know. "Taki-chan, do you have list? I want to check which bloodlines I got."

Taki nodded at the requested. She hands him a worn-out paper with the bloodlines names and next to them their names of who hold them.

_**Boil release-Yoshimitsu**_

_**Dust release-Taki**_

_**Byakugan-Voldo (o.k. you have to admit how can I not give it to him since he can fight with his BACK TURN AROUND!)**_

_**Crystal release-Xianghua **_

_**Storm release-Talim**_

_**Dark release-Cervantes **_

_**Explosion release -Kilik**_

_**Ice release-Ivy (…o.k. even you had to see that coming!) **_

_**Lava release-Senog Mi-Na**_

_**Magnet release-Maxi**_

_**Rinnegan- Misurugi**_

_**Scorch release-Cassandra & Sophitia**_

_**Sharingan-Olcadan & Charade (again you had to see that!)**_

_**Shikotsumyaku **__**release**__**-Setsuka**_

_**Steel release-Raphael **_

_**Swift-Yun-Seong **_

_**Blood-Zasalamel**_

Naruto whistles at the list. If he was in a video game he is one of those cheat code bosses. "So wait do I have to do that thing like I did with Tira-chan?" he asked because he need time for each of those powers!

Taki shook her head. "No you're everyone's Reincarnation meaning you CAN use the releases but unlike the soul forms you can't like do it in a snap trial and error Naruto." Taki told Naruto of the semi-good news.

Nightmare coughs. "As when we interrupted by the great news it seems we don't have to train our gaki. But we need to talk about what happen with your sensei last night." Naruto went 'oh'.

_Yesterday _

_Naruto was carrying Iruka when Iruka ask Naruto about the strange people in armor. Naruto explain the seal, the deal, and conditions to complete it. Iruka was scared and sad Naruto would do this but had idea. "Naruto listen there's another genin test butt you the only that an odd number so you can choose your own team and I'll tell the Hokage the situation so he can help you!"_

_Naruto was happy! But he waited till the souls to him to go with it but they did. "Ok Iruka but I need to talk to Jiji ASAP about another thing." Naruto asks his teacher who said yes._

**Back to Naruto mind.**

Siegfried asks what that Naruto needed to ask the leader of Konoha. "Simple I need a forger to make the new soul weapon." Everyone eyes went wide. "I know just the guy for it and his student!" before anyone could asks the doorbell ring Naruto was about to go till Sophitia grab his arm. "at least take 3 of us with you." Naruto thought who to bring and choose…

**Back in Naruto home.**

Naruto open the door to see a Anbu outside his door. The anbu had majestic purple haired flowing like a moonlight waterfall. "Uzumaki-san the Hokage wants to you." then the anbu left Naruto headed with his three followers who are underneath cloaks.

They made way to hokages office.

**The Hokage tower**

Naruto was in room full of jonin and the old man who smiles at his Naruto who was like another grandson to the god of ninja. "Ah Naruto! We've been waiting for you." he told the soul kitsune.

Naruto just smile back while the jonin were keeping an eye of the cloak trio. "Ji-Ah Hokage-sama did you take notice to my request?" everyone save the trio jaws dropped Naruto was using manners! The Hokage pull his brain together. "N-Naruto are you feeling well?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. Old man." Everyone sigh in relief. "I just thought maybe I should start taking seriously you know?" Naruto the old man smile happily Naruto growing up faster than he expected. "Yes this jonin are the one with passing genin you can choose each one to be in."

Naruto shook his giving the Hokage a confusing look. "I'll let my new ally choose. If that is all right." The hokage heard about the souls but he may lose Naruto in 5 years he has to make up for lost time and forgiveness. He nodded slowly. Naruto look at the trio. "Hoods off guys." The 3 people were.

Setsuka

Tira

And finally Taki.

Everyone saw the three beauties each looks like a flawless gem in its own way. "Guys which team should I go with?"

Taki look at the jonins. "State your names, squad members, and what would Naruto will be learning from you all NOW!" the jonins look Taki with a 'say-what' face but realized that Taki by looking into her eyes she knows what she talking about.

Asuma went first. "I'm Asuma Sarutobi son of the hokage, my squad holds the new ino-shika-cho team aka Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji and will be learning is clan head choice since ino-shika-cho is all clan heirs and learning each weakness and learn to cover for them.

Setsuka add her mind. "Naruto if you want to be a leader you made choose this squad because of the man of learns under his own clan and it will help in the future." Naruto nodded

Tira look at the man up and down. "Naru-kun this guys a funny beard! HAHAHA!" everyone sweats dropped then, Tira face switch from joy to Gloom. "Ugh! This dude smells like smoke if Naruto does join your team remind me to bring a gas mask cause, ugh man you reek!" everyone wondered at the weird girl antics. Naruto mouths 'Bipolar' everyone 'OH!'

Next was Kurenai. "My name is Kurenai Yūhi the Genjutsu mistress of Konoha. My team is Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyūga, and Shino Aburame. The effects of Genjutsu and ability to think outside the box during battle. This team also will learn sensor type skills."

Tira was still Gloomy. "So stopping the enemy from understanding the pain I'll and Fox-kun we give boring but good I'll admit that." Then joy takes a ride. She studies the ruby-eyed jonin. "No! She will be even competition for Naru-kun's heart." This catches the Genjutsu mistress attention. "Whoa whoa I don't go for young guys."

Tira smile sweetly. Then whispers to the ruby-eyed jonin. She turns red and pinches her nose. Whatever Tira said it was too powerful.

Setsuka look at Naruto. "Naruto-kun note that you have a numbers of close-range ability's that can be more useful if you can find the enemy faster."Naruto nodded.

The silver-haired just gave an eye-smiled. "My name is Kakashi and my team had Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Sai. If you joined us will start by team building, of course, then chakra con-" Taki raised her hand to stop the man. "hokage-sama is there any way to let Naruto spend each week with each team then choose?" the ninja ask the leader.

The Sarutobi thought about this. "Hmm…I shall allow now which teams will he be in first?"

The copy-cat ninja stepped. "Will since Naruto will choice my team in the end. I'll let-"

Taki look at the man with pure hated. "Naruto will not go into your team swine!"

While Tira gloomy side took over. "We know how you'll just give Naruto to the other two brats to slow him down, while the copy-brat while get stronger."

Setsuka draws her hidden blade from her umbrella. "If you use that eye-illusion on him you will be killed by most powerful people in the world!"

Kakashi scowled at the three goddess for ruining those plans. "Hokage-sama maybe we shall turn this over to the council fo-"

He stopped as lower body was incased in sapphire! "**Crystal style: Sapphire's tomb!"**Naruto yelled then broke the jutsu scaring the shit of Kakashi!

"Well, thanks for that Kakashi for letting use one of my many new Kekkei Genkai on you!" Everyone heard MANY! "I will not be on the same team as the teme who just demands to give him my friends and powers which that choose me!'' while Tira smile at him.

The Hokage stop this. "That's enough Naruto you'll join Kurenai's team for the first week all right!" and everyone know that was a question it was a statement! Everyone left except the Naruto and souls girls… (That was good really good) while the old man grinned at Naruto. "Good job my child but when did you learn.-"

"scroll"

"What the hot women-"

"scroll"

"and the blood-"

"EFFING SCROLL!" the professor backups.

"but Naruto I have to tell the council about the … what's the plan?"

"Listen to a story that transcending time and the world…listen to my story.

**Tira G holding AK: I hope you all enjoy it Azure is going to have some bumps in the road but he'll do his best to making fanfics bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tira J:Well AK got of that sad mood yay!**

**Hero:yes **_**mein**_ **lord has be sad but now he got better!**

**Tira G:-growls- all you did was make it worse with silent treatment!**

**Ak: now,now everyone I'm better now please don't fight.**

**Tira G pushes Hero out of the way. "Azure! Hey you all right?"**

**AK: yeah everyone I'm o.k. now reviewers. Now Hero student!**

**?:…Azureking-sama does not own soulcaliber and **

**Seven hours ago**

Two people were standing on a hill that showed Konoha. "My student, please go back to land of fortunes. I've have to make the new soul weapon to its owner and stay there so It can be repaired forever." A boy said with a sad tone.

"No my master, Like you I swore to be with you until the end of my life even… if you die I shall stay by your grave until my life comes to an end. Master, please don't push me away. my family is gone and I know your alone too so please." The girl holds her master from behind. "Let me be with you."

The man shook his head. "Jinchuriki's can't be loved or give love that was my first lesson I gave you my little student let's go now." He forces way out of the girls embrace. The girl nodded sadly.

**Training ground 0; 5 days left for team Kurenai left**

Naruto loves being In Kurenai's team because learning Genjutsu helps him evening the chances of winning against his family training. If he would describe he's family's relationship. Then Raphael, Siegfried, Mitsurugi, and even Nightmare would be the fathers! His mothers would be Sophitia, Xianghua, and Senog Mi-na. His sisters Amy, and Pyrrha, Natsu, Hilde. His brothers Maxi, Kilik, Rock, Yun-Seong. (And strangely Yoshimitsu, Voldo, Astaroth.) His uncle's Zasalamel, Cervantes and Patroklos. And the ones VERY close to him (aka his harem.) Tira, Ivy, Talim, Cassandra, Setsuka, Taki, Leixia, Viola. The rest Naruto still needs to get to know.

At first the girls all argue about who gets Naruto but Tira in jolly mode. "Let's let him have a harem!" and everyone heard that and all the men were knock down by bleeding noses and the mothers actually agreed knowing their Naru-kun knows a little extra love.

Naruto knows everyone souls but not everyone souls can speak to him like Tira but the ones who can't give they teach about their lives and dreams so maybe he can make one but he doesn't mind,

Also he dress like his family and only use a soul for each day but if an enemy is too strong he'll have to switch out weapons but with the kekkei genkai's it'll be tough to beat him.

Today was joint team training for the 10 rookies. Today Naruto dress as his father Siegfried (SC III) except at the chest was a symbol that looks like an eye. "So what are learning today sensei?" Naruto ask the only female sensei.

She smiled. "Actually we just to all to hang for today since you guys haven't talked since you got your teams."

Naruto nodded. "Is it all right to summon my family?" Naruto ask.

Everyone except Naruto's team was confused. The red-eyed jonin nodded. Naruto made a 25 hand seals a jutsu he's been working now. "**Yin-Yang style: Soul Clones**!" soon 7 bodies were made from ground but what special about this jutsu is that you need a soul for it and it can as long as the soul wants it to but, Naruto's limit was 7 and keep only for a day. The bodies were Tira, Zasalamel, Kilik, Amy, Talim, Kilik and Xianghua.

Everyone was surprised at this people. Kakashi narrowed his right eye. "Naruto who are these…people?"

Naruto explain everything but leaving out the conditions of the scroll. Everyone was scared that Naruto has almost godlike powers and people at his will. But Sasuke had to be a dick. "Oi dobe give me your powers! those people too."

Just when Naruto was about to talk back Zasalamel throw his scythe at the last Uchiha…it missed...barely. "Now listen foolish weakling lord Naruto has more power than you and can defeat all of Konoha even without our help. We help him because we decide to help him and also even if Naruto does give you it we won't give you our powers."

The Uchiha was about to attack but was stop by his sensei. "Now, now everyone just mingle. Naruto I have to ask you to let…your family go somewhere else. You know training secrets and all that" he orders Naruto.

Talim step in for Naruto behalf. "Naruto-kun is our keeper. we have no use for your village techniques, also the winds of darkness and evil is around YOUR team." She told the copy-nin. Naruto was surprised that Talim spoke in that tone for someone who was so forgiving.

He was about to talk back until a sword was at his face it was Siegfried's blade! "How about this? You can let one of your students fight lord Naruto and if they win he'll join your team with no complaints but we win then you teach him something useful 'man of 1000 jutsu's'." Kakashi nodded the idea while Kiba and Shino felt bad for the sorry loser.

"Sasuke." Kakashi told sieg. "Also he can't use your swords." The man in armor nodded.

While Sasuke smirk. "Why, not? I say I let the dobe use them." The Kakashi let it.

Now Naruto were face to face. "Let's fight with honor Sasuke-san." Naruto gives his arm for a hand but Sasuke spit on it.

"We're Ninja dobe we don't have honor."

Begin!

Naruto wait for Sasuke to attack. "What's wrong dobe, scared?" Naruto look at Talim. "Oi Talim-hime is cool if I use your soul?" the girl blushed and nodded.

"**Purity" **Naruto was cover in silver wind that made Uchiha attack. "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" **He yelled as he shot a huge fireball.

Naruto voice echoes the area. "**Ranton: Reizā Sākasu" **the silver wind turn into beam-like energy that destroy the fireball. Naruto body was seen, his shin is tan while he was wearing a white and green jumpsuit that cuts wind resistance it almost resembles Talim cloths. "Sasuke Uchiha your wind is telling me. That you yearn for power but, you can shift the winds towards something better." Naruto gently told the foolish boy.

"All I want to kill Itachi! I need all power in the world!" the last Uchiha yelled but fell. "What-"

Naruto moved forward. "The jutsu I use carried my chakra to your body and stop your motor functions meaning you can't use limbs for the next hour." Naruto started to walk away.

"Don't you dare turn your back at me Naruto!"

Naruto look at Sasuke with tears in his eyes. "I won't continued to attack a man who is down unlike you I have no need for evil or revenge for my goal in life…only redemption for my family's life's." he want to Tira who hugged him. "It's ok Naruto…its ok."

Amy walks to the loser and kicks his nuts! "That's for ordering my little brother bastard!" Amy quietly told the Uchiha.

Naruto looks at his sister. "Amy, please the Uchiha has enough pain-"

_POOF!_

And Naruto returns back to normal. "Whoa that's like drinking 60 pack worth of soda!"

Kakashi eye-smiled at Naruto earning glares from the family. "Good job Naruto-kun I'll teach you about elemental charka."

Naruto raised a hand. "Uh… I master them all."

Kakashi gives a questionable look. "That's impossible only those who possess the Rinnegan can do that." Naruto went 'oh' then copy-nin smile. "That's all right if you join my team I'll teach-"

Naruto eyes change color from deep blue to cold sliver with 5 gold rings (I know it's a weird combo but I like it.) "Good thing I have it then Kakashi." Naruto smirks as his family was trying to stop their laughter.

Kakashi couldn't believe the Rinnegan was right in front of him! "But you can't-but no one ever-"Kakashi was perplexed as to why the eyes of the first ninja were given to Naruto!

"Kakashi you know as well of at least of 78% of Konoha didn't want anything to do with me so that's no reason why. No one knows about my eyes." While most of Konoha rookies were ashamed even the ones who were close to Naruto felt bad not knowing.

Naruto continued. "But those who wanted to know or at least somewhat care I don't mind I'm at least happy but-"Naruto stops and smiles when he heard whistling from the west. "Well, well, well thy one who can sew lives into blades is here."

As if on cue two teens came into sight. The first one was a boy with bloody-color hair with silver tips. "Hey, long time no see Naruto old friend." The boy said in a weak, gently tone. The boy's face is full of tiredness and pain.

Naruto smile at the teen. "Hey Nero. How you been since the last time I saw you?" Naruto asked in worry tone as he looks the teen figure even, though his Kimono was covering him Naruto can see that the boy was eating at all.

The other teen was a girl who was wearing a black and white kimono, her eyes were closed. she was using a walking stick to move around as if she was blind. "Hello again Uzumaki Naruto I see you're an ninja at last." The girl said in even, stoic tone.

Naruto nodded at the girl statement. "Yeah I see you still don't trust anyone but, Nero, Marie." Naruto said in an amusing tone while Marie turns red stammering. "S-s-s-shut it boy!" she yelled at the kid while Nero was trying to calm her down.

Everyone was confused at this scene. Naruto saw the confused faces. "Everybody this two guys are Nero Knight and Marie von Arcana they from the land of Fortunes."

Asuma was the one who had to ask. "The land of fortunes is rich why would they send this two?"

Naruto was about to say until a Dog Anbu appeared. "Uzumaki you summoned to the council by order of the Hokage. With the two newcomers as well." Naruto nodded and heading to the council with his two companions.

**Konoha's Council room**

The trio arrived at the council room. Naruto smiles at the council. "So what's up dudes?" He said. Without caring about the glares they send to Naruto.

Sakuya Haruno, Sakura's mother yells. "Don't you dare talk to us in such a way brat!" while the shinobi council glare at her.

Naruto was cleaning his ears. "Damn you can yell! But Hokage-sama why have you asked to come here on my day off?" He asked with curiosity.

"WE ORDER YOU TO CAME HERE!" the banshee screeches.

The god of Shinobi raised his voice. "Silence Sakuya I ASK Naruto to come here! Forgive Naruto to ask on your day off but the council wanted to ask you question." The old man apologized.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at this. "What kind of questions?" he wondered out loud.

Shibi was actually the one to answer that. "The newly acquired Kekkei Genkai's and those weapon wielding people." Everyone scared that he talk but Naruto handed Marie a few bills. "Ha! Told you! He was going to talk Naruto!" Everyone sweatdropped at this.

Naruto started summoned Taki. "All right lets figh-"she look around the room then looks at Naruto. "Explain?" she ask her charge who nodded. "-Sigh- everyone listen please because I will only explain this once." Taki told the councilmen and the shinobi about reincarnation seal, the conditions, and Kekkei Genkai. "But here another thing." Taki got a paint brush and recreated the seal. "The _Rikudō Sennin _was the one who this seal meaning only those who are his decedents can actually brake the seal." Everyone eyes almost popped put.

"You mean the demon brat is the decedent of the _Rikudō Sennin _there's no way-"

_Splat! _

The man head was cut off by Nero! "There was a rule that prohibited people from talking about certain fox right." Nero wipes the blood off from his knife. The council was in an uproar!

"Those brats kill Shiro!"

"I say we kill him!"

The Hokage stop this insanity! "Nero did the right thing. If anyone calls Naruto by what the foolish man did will be executed! Now Naruto I take you heard of the CRA?" Naruto shook's his head. "if there's last clan member like Sasuke their entitled to have more than one wife." While Naruto and Nero have a 'downloading face' …49%...78%...100% Naruto gains a harem! Both of the boys shouted. "!"

"Sonofabitch! Shit damn hell!"

Naruto recovered first. "W-w-w*coughs*what's the minimum amount of wives I need to take?" he asked hoping it wasn't over kill.

"12"

.

.

.

"ARE YOU EFFING KIDDING ME!" while the civilian council we're secretly smirking. "Oh yeah Hokage since I have like a bunch of bloodlines like wood, and scorch that were extinct I wish to ask for a place in shinobi council. If it's all right."

"Granted. Also, you need a name for your clan." Naruto smiles.

"The Soul clan of Konoha!" The Hokage chuckles at the name. "Now also it's a formality but do you have someone in mind for the CRA?" Naruto shook his head. (He doesn't know about his harem that SC girls made for him) the Council jump on the opportunity! But Naruto stop it. "But I want to choose my wives I will not force into an arranged marriage to girl who only cares for my status!"

But Sakuya screech once more. "Who would want yo-"she stop when her neck felt cold on her neck. Ivy, Tira, Talim, Cassandra, Setsuka, Taki, Leixia, Viola. They all pointed their weapons around the Haruno. "We dare you to finish that sentence."

"Enough! Sakuya next time you speak out of turn you'll be force of the council! Now Naruto do you have a plan to fulfill the conditions?" the Hokage need to know.

"I'm already got that covered Nero here is master Blacksmith and his ancestor made the soul edge and Marie here knows how to fix a jutsu I've been working for awhile now so I think we can finished this in a year or 2 maybe 3 if there trouble." Sarutobi was surprised that Naruto thought this through so fast!

The SC girls look at Nero. Nero lowered his head in shame. "I know what you thinking my family fault for making soul edge. And" Nero got on his hands knees. "I'M SO SORRY!" The girls were surprised at the teen who apologizing for something that happen thousands ago! But they accepted the apologized.

Sarutobi started to talk. "Meeting is now close and Nero and Marie are now Genin and will form a squad with Naruto!" and three Genins smile at the old man as they walk out. While Sakuya bit her lips but smiles like a mad woman. "I have an idea."

**Azureking: well, there Naruto new team!**

**Nero/Hero: I always like that name Nero but listen reviews cuz this involves you!**

**Azureking: I'll be moving to Texas and without a computer for month or two so put in your reviews with the girls you see Naruto paired up so I can work on paper then da-da-da put on here!**

**Tira G: so review or Azureking will choose the girl's!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry to spring this up but I'm going to Texas so I won't posted my next chapter in 3 or 4 days but the second I get there to my uncle's house I will update sorry again.

Wish the best of luck!


	5. Chapter 5

**Tira G: well,we're here at the wave arc at last hooray.**

**Azure: yeah I must admit that Soul Kitsune and my yugioh fanfics are good now hmm…but I still to now the fate stay night one too.**

**Nero/Hero: well mien lord just put on brake or just discontinued it!**

**Tira G: yeah like that work! Well Azure has been working on a House of the dead, Naruto and wait for it…highschool of the dead ultimate zombie mayhem! Blood, guts, and boobs!**

**Azure: oh look here someone sent me a present! 'Chocolate bars from Marie!' yumm! Oh enjoy the chapter! does anyone want some?**

**Tira J: I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do!**

**Soul kitsune and the Ice princess and Inferno part 1 of 3**

Naruto, Nero, and Marie were waiting for something to happen. They already did the necessary amount missions for the Chunin exams now they have to wait for at least 3 more weeks…3 more fucking weeks!? Naruto suddenly scream! "FFFFFFFFUUUUCK! We're doing any mission guys! I rather scrub pot and pans then wait!"

Nero had his eyes close. "Well, I could teach you smithing but, my supplier is late so we may, have to wait for 5 weeks and Marie can't help your Jutsu until, we make you a new sword but, it IS BORING! Marie is there any good out-of-town missions?" the master asks his student who was reading a huge, difficult book.

Marie scans the book then stops near the end. "Yes to the land of waves. Ranking C, ryo 2000 a piece, 4000 if there 2 squads, its escort mission. So I don't think there any battles but, at least we can see a change of scenery."

Nero wondered about the 2 team joint mission. "Has anyone else made taken this mission?"

Marie skips a page. "-sigh- yep it's the scarecrows team." This fact made the team groan.  
Naruto ask Marie if there was anything else but nothing else was good.

Naruto thought it over. "Well it's better than nothing but, we need a sensei or Kakashi and mini-him will try to force my powers to him."

Nero nodded and added his thoughts. "I got someone who will be are sensei. But it only for this mission she may stay but that's up to her Kay?" Nero getting the ok signal from his 2 allies. "O.k. then! Mar, Naruto go to the old man and tell him we're taking the mission while I get our sensei."

Nero left in blue flames! Naruto was amazed by that! "What was that?!"

Marie smiles and giggles. "**Azure flames escape** an ability that Hero made a few years ago that works well as a **body flicker** jutsu but the range is better. The only drawback it's slow."

**2 hours later.**

Naruto and Nero were packing up of the 2 week long mission.

"Snacks?" Nero asked. Naruto holds candy for Nero, soda for Marie, and ramen for Naruto of course.

"Extra clothing and supplies?" once again Naruto holds two bags.

"Alright! We will meet in the gate to see our sensei and Kakashi team." Nero was about to walk off but stops. "Listen I know how much you want to hurt the Uchiha brat and Cyclops but, I won't you to at least help them if they need it alright?" Nero left in a hurry.

Naruto looks down himself. _"Hey, what's wrong Fox?" _Tira Gloomy and Jolly are taking turns for each day. Today was Gloomy's turn._ "It's just I know what Nero said is true but, I can't help it but, it like I want to Sasuke die by MY hands is it wrong?" _for few moments Tira was silent as a mouse. _"I can't tell you to decide that Naruto but just promise me, that once you do it you can't take it back all right?" _Naruto know that Tira was trying help but also knows that she can't when he put his headband he knew his life was going to have bumps down the road but he knew Nero was right.

Naruto ran towards the village gate. He saw his team and the team 7. "Sorry had to talk about my family bout something." He saw his team Nero was wearing red armor like Nightmare but, it was light the color was not too deep so Nero can hide for while when needed. Marie was wearing fishmail shirt and had a blue and green vest over it but Naruto swore her…assets were at least D! But her book was on her right thigh seeing her battle shorts were making Naruto turning red.

Kakashi came with a purple haired woman wearing the same shirt as Marie but with a trench coat over it. "Well I'll be damn! Is that Marie?" the woman hugs the life out Marie!

"Master! H-help!" the book worm pleads! Nero laughs until the woman let go the students who hides behind her master.

"So Nero, Marie, and Naru-kun you gaki's are my students? You knew what? I'll be your sensei from here on in! You heard that Scarecrow!? Anko Mitarashi is a teacher!" Nero rolled his eyes at Anko's attics, while Naruto look at his teammate.

"Oi Nero!" the red knight turns around to see the soul kitsune. "How do you know Anko?" Naruto remembers Anko who save his behind when the villagers try to attack him on his birthday and gives some dango but that was like once in a blue moon.

"oh you see there were no ninja in the land of fortunes but an organization called 'SERVANTS'***** we were the best but most of all we were lucky as…hell man I don't remember!" Nero laughs causing the two teams to sweat dropped. "But, Anko and I met like a few years before I quit and we became friends."

"So why did you quit?" the bubblegum princess asked.

Nero smiles gently on his student. "My old partner was Marie's sister. but the land of fortunes were attack by strange nin so me and the top 9 master of SERVANTS were call into action but only one person was lost…Shiki…before she died she request that I teach Marie how to fight and take of her. So I resign and 10 years later well, here we are." The Knight sadly smiles at the painfully memoires he shed a tear but he didn't notice.

The bubblegum girl asks once more. "How old are you? Because, you seem to be at our age Nero-san."

Nero had thinking look. "I was 7 when I join the SERVANTS but, I can't even remember but I guess I'm around the 17 or 18 years heh." Everyone look at the boy's face he wasn't lying at all! "Marie age is 14 but next year I've she has to be engaged to for the sake of her family last kekkei Genkai."

Sasuke head turn around smirking. "Then she's mine fool! The council will-"he was cut off by Nero's golden blade touching his throat!

"Act 3: Section 43: Paragraph 7: 'those who come from a different clan and home were gone and/or still there are allowed to choose they're lovers.' Meaning Marie and I came from the land of fortunes we can chose to be in a CRA or not and there no way the council what to fight against my land because the last time that happen." Sakura jump for joy still having Sasuke single while the brooder was trying to act all cool. "So where our client?"

"Right here!" the voice of an old man who sounded like he drank too much.

Naruto look at the old man but, like Patroklos always tells him never judge someone on looks.

The old man however didn't to fellow Patroklos way. "So all I get is a midget (Naruto), A samurai (Nero), A bookworm (Marie), bubblegum (Sakura), a Cyclops (Kakashi), and two gays brats (sai and Sasuke?)" the old drunker asked. Only to be almost killed by Nero knives and Naruto souls weapons. "Never mind."

Kakashi look at the soul team. "All right let's review this is simple escort mission to land of waves."

Sakura raised her hand. "Umm…sensei is there any ninja in the land of waves?"

Nero answered that question. "There are none girl I went there when I was a master there." The girl seems to be better when there were no ninja. "But nuke-nin is another story all together." Scaring the weak girl.

Naruto shrugs. "Who's knows maybe, maybe not." And so the two team move but Naruto looks behind because he felt something demonic. _"w-what- ahh nevermind." _

A small fire started where he look and bony hand shoot up!

**AK: sorry if its short but I just came back from Texas looks like I staying**

**Nero/Hero: well school started as well so we may update everyone month or every 2 months sorry all.**

**Ak: the harem for Naruto world**

_**Tenten**_

_**Kurotsuchi**_

_**Temari**_

_**Ino**_

_**Anko**_

_**Yugao**_

_**Tayuya**_

_**Hinata**_

_**Samui **_

_**Konan**_

_**Guren**_

**Yugito and maybe more**


	6. Bios 1

**Bios**

**Azureking: hey everyone I got good news I can keep up with my work again! Meaning update very soon!**

**Marie:ah I see that is great umm actually have you seen master?**

**Ak: I think he got defeated by a great hero…**

**Tira J: or a bear**

**Ak: or a bear**

**Nero/Hero:well…it wasn't a bear it was giant chicken!**

**Everyone:?**

**Jackie:oh AK I need a word with you!**

**Azureking runs for his life!**

**Jackie: get back and update my story with master!**

**Setsuka: ON with the Oc's bios**

**Bios **

Nero Knight of SERVANT (**yes servant came from type moon series! sue me! ;D and I don't own that either sucks)**

Ranking in Servant: master of all classes.

Class of in order last to first: Avenger, Berserker, caster, Rider, Ruler, Lancer, Saber

Genin; Konoha

Age; supposedly 17

Nero has completed 200 official missions; 70 D Rank, 45 B Rank, 35 A rank, S-rank 50 back in the land of fortunes

Nero favorite food is anything sweet and meats

Prized item: Shiki grave location and the weapons when he was a master

Nero wishes to battle: Naruto, SERVANTS new current masters, and the one who kill Shiki!

Jutsu;

S-rank secret you must have 50 reviews to access this! (HA! Bet none of you saw a fanfic got this!)

Marie Von Arcana

Ranking

Genin;Konoha

If she join SERVANT (100 is the weakest 0 is the master is the best!) rank 12 or 8

Marie favorite food is: Drinks, and salads, and some of Nero home-made candy

Favorite item: Her book, and her walking stick (given by Nero)

Marie wishes to battle: anyone who dares insult master! And Master of Caster class!

Jutsu

B-rank 30 reviews need to see

Naruto

Ranking

Genin;Konoha

If he join servant: around the top 5 not zero!

Naruto wishes to battle: Nero, Marie, Sasuke, and his family!

Favorite food… do I really need to say it? -sigh- ramen

Favorite item: Family weapons, Nero advice, and Marie books

Jutsu

C-rank 25 reviews need to see

**Ak: also update on Naruto harem**

**Female Haku**

**Female Gaara**

**And Fu! Hopefully I can get the next chapter this week keep review to see the Jutsu!**


	7. the fire of wars

**Ak in a body cast:damn you Jackie and Amy –sigh-**

**Nero/Hero: you know my lord your falut for not updating**

**Ak:everyone pleasew enjoy the chapter as killed my idiot knight! Also im amking another narutoX SC soon! Dark Naruto!**

**Amy:please enjoy!**

**The war of fires**

_?_

_A young Nero with a millions of corpses was behind him. "Weak! can no one entertain me anymore?" Nero asked as he looks around the dead army. "Oi Shik where are you? I can't go home unless…"his speech was stop when his eyes gaze upon a short black-haired woman wearing a Yukata. "SHIKI!"_

_Nero ran towards the woman who opens her eyes but, they were only half way open. "Nero I'm sorry my master I was able to kill half of them but I took too much damage on my part. Please don't be angry at my failure my lord." She was beginning to cry. _

_Nero looks at her wounds. Her vitals points were all struck it wasn't possible to live! "Dammit! Shiki I order you to live! You hear me!" Nero will not believe that the woman he love and who was his teacher can be killed! _

_Shiki smiles at her lover. "Sorry, Nero that's an order I can't fellow *coughs* even if it's for you." Nero face was shock she never disobey an order. "Nero the man who got me please, do not kill him. I had a fair fight and lost because I wanted to prove myself to you. *coughs* please find my little sister and teach her my skills please! *cough cough* please look after her shes my only family…I…know…you…can…d…o…i…t." She smiles and her breathing become to a totally stop._

_Nero face look nervous. "Shiki? Hey, come on, wake up." He brings her body closer to him. Tears hit Shiki's face. "WWWHHHYYY!?" he finally realized that she is dead._

"_Child…are you her master?" Nero saw a man wearing silver armor. Nero's body froze up! This man was no regular man!_

_Nero stood up not before closing his lover eyes and gently put her down. "Technical, yes, I am. However, no I'm her lover before anything." He told the silver wearing man as he got closer and closer._

_The man look confused. "Hmm?" he look at the girl he killed she was smiling also, he saw Nero fists tighten. "I see." He looks Nero sight in the eyes. "But then, child, if you are truly loyal, your duty as not only as man but, her lover is to avenge her death and kill me." _

_Nero looks at the ground. "Shiki and I were at equal strength. If I challenge you, I will die." He told him without any emotion to be picked up._

_The man face was also impossible to see any emotion. "Of course." The man said with no cockiness or pride as if it was a simple fact._

_Nero left his face to show resolve. "I can't do that!" he looks at the man eyes. "I was requested to teach sister and protect her!" _

_For at least 7 minutes pass as the two stared each other with no blinking or movement. The man face somewhat soften and give a small nod he turns around and walks away. "Your love and Loyalty is splendid! Don't you dare tarnish it! And, when, you duty ends seek me out to finish the other duty." The man left in silver-like dust._

_Nero body started to tumble like an earthquake! As he fell on his knees and hands he started to cry like a new born child. "SHIKI! SHIKI! SHIKI! SHIKI! SHIKI! SHIKI!" he keeps repeating the name. If he looks at the lovers dead body he would've saw a lone tear falling from her face._

Nero opens his eyes to see he was daydreaming and was walking with his team. '_That was weird.' _He finally came to his love death and forgives himself for not able to protect her. He only with Marie because he still needs to teach and maybe find something he lost…

"Excuse me Nero-kun." The copy-nin said. "I have a question."

Nero lazily looks at the man. _'Guess he wants me on good side to give Sasuke, Marie.' _Nero shrugs.

Kakashi asked. "How did things work back at on SERVANT?"

Nero went 'oh'. "Well, they were like ranking thing within classes and they were the tops of SERVANT…The 9 masters the kings of kings! The classes were Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Assassin, Caster, Berserker, Ruler, and last but, not least Avenger."

Kakashi wanted to hear, or more at least on the avenger class. "Can you explain the classes what they do?"

Nero shook his head. "Can't, I'm in trouble for every mentioning the classes even the ruler and avenger class." Kakashi scowls and was about use the Sharingan on hero until he felt KI from a single person that covered a nation!

Marie was the source! "Hakata listen, I'll you once that if you try to force information I shall take upon to kill you." combined with a sweet Everyone was sure that both death and god were scare by this!

Anko laughs at his. "Ha! Scarecrow was beaten by a 14-year old!" they continued walking Naruto was off-in his own little world.

_**Naruto mindscape **_

_Naruto was fighting against Amy and Raphael both were impossible to hit! Since they're fighting style were thrusts and simple stabs. _

_Naruto jumps from Amy's sure kill stab! "Oi! Oi! You said this was training! why you tried to kill me!?" _

_Amy blushed. "Ara…I got in the heat moment Naruto-kun…gomen." She gently told him. _

_While Raphael grinned at his daughters blush. "oh is Amy having a little crush? I'll useally I don't let you date but- ARRGGG!" he was kick in the solar plexus! "my little is growing up." K.O.! _

_Naruto made a mental note. 'Don't tease any daughters when he gets them!'_

_Amy looks at Naruto with a hungry look. "We don't talk for a bit Na-ru-to-kun? ~" _

"Oi Naruto! **Are you sleeping!?"** (AN: he said it in English!)

"Umm…good-bye Amy-chan!" he light in orange light.

Amy huffed. "Damn! Well… time to read dad's little Orange book."

**Back to reality**

Naruto was starring at two knock out dudes! "Um…what happen?"

Sakura went too bitch-mode! "We had to save your ass when this two Chunin attack us!"

Marie gain tick-mark. "'we'? You just stood there when I told you guys when I found and Master used the **chains **to knock them down!" Nero put a hand on her shoulder telling to stop which see did.

Nero looks at Tazuna. "You better tell us the truth old man!" Tazuna told them that Gato a rich man who wants to use the land of waves as his main base to ship out drags and deals.

Anko and Kakashi look at each other then, look at their students. "All right listen we vote for each team who's wants to stay because this should be an S-ranked mission.

Nero: "I'm staying it going the perfect way to train myself again."

Marie looks at her book then closes it: "I stay with Master and I think we're good enough to stay."

Naruto: "Ha like I can't back away such a great mission!" Nero coughs. "saystheguyswhospacedout!"

Anko smiles at her new students. "Well, we're staying you guys?" while she crossed her fingers hoping for an "no'. Kakashi nodded.

They all nodded to Tazuna who crying in happiness and they continued to walk and Marie threw a paper kunai and found a winter coat bunny who was captured in Marie death hug!

Nero felt an energy spike! "HIT THE DECK!" Nero got out silver chains and threw them stopping a huge-ass blade from killing the Konoha Ninja! "I thought I saw the rabbit…ehh, what's up…Zabuza?" Nero smirks as he threw the sword on a poor tree.

The whole area was filled with dread! "Long no see Nero-sama." A man appeared taking the sword off the tree. He wearing camouflage arm warmers and wearing something similar to samurai's pants, he face was covered in bandages. "Well, judging your headband now you're with Leaf huh?"

Nero nodded.

"Well, no matter. So, who wants to die first!?" Kakashi was about to move until Anko put a hand on his shoulders.

"Anko you want to fight him?" Anko pointed to Nero who was looking twitching. "Nero-kun I know you were strong but-"Nero ran in godlike speed!

Zabuza **Body flicker** to the lake that was nearby. **"ninpo:Hidden mist Jutsu!" **

Nero smiles "so the demon of the mist and rank 19 in Assassin class v.s. me a former master?" 'Grated because of THAT I can even use and c-rank ability's.

"'8 ways to die' from Lady Shiki: former master of Assassin class. Liver, lungs, spine, jugular vein, carotid artery, brain, kidneys, heart now, which one do I go for you Senpai? "

Nero chakra burn up. "Surprised me!" Zabuza was in front of him. "Actually this!" he grabs Nero armored arm and throws him the lake! "Matte! Matte! Matte! I just took a bath!"

Splash!

Nero was crying anime tears. "wahhh! I just took a bath!" but stopped when Zubuza was behind him. "**Water prison jutsu!"** Nero was stuck in a water sphere. '_Crap Zubuza-san got better when he left; he's now at least top-10 material!'_

"Naruto! Marie! Be careful Zabuza is stronger than I thought!" Anko was about to move until Marie brought out her book.

Anko was angry thinking she was going to read at a time like this! "**Arcana style: Fool: Trickster hand!" **

Soon Zabuza was moving his right hand (the free one) to grab his sword. "What…did…you do?!" he sword was about to hit his neck.

He drop the prison the stop his hand!

Marie fainted and Anko caught her! "Oi! Marie wake up! Damn, she's gone!"

Nero was gone to Naruto side and whispers something to his ear. "You sure that's going to work?"

Nero shrugged.

Naruto made clones around Zabuza "shadow clones? Well, I'll say you got stamina."

**Loyalty. **Naruto clones were covered in roses. "Shit do I have to fight him? ...oh well at least it will be quick!"Roses burn leaving Naruto clones that were wearing fancy black suits and his blond hair turn red with some curls making him like a rare, fancy doll. All the clones got their Rapiers and said. "Stab to kill!" and their attack from every single angle!

Nero smiled than all the clones were push back by Zabuza's force! "Shit Nero it's now or never!" Naruto threw Nero a red rod.

"Let's hope I still got lady luck drooling at my feet!" Zubuza tried to reach for his sword but Nero was already about to hit him… "**Explosion style: Single point Blast!"** the rod blow both of them away Zubuza recovered on the lake while was on the edge making a hand seals that were only impossible to see. "**Caster style: hyper wave!" **a huge wave drag Zabuza down. _'That's it. I got no more chakra left, if he's not down Anko and Kakashi can at least take him down.'_

Zabuza was pin to a tree Nero summoned his chains stopping Zabuza from moving. "Damn you as soon as I-"senbon went through his neck and he stop moving. A hunter-nin appeared upon them! "Thank you very much for weakening Zabuza for me."

Nero look at the hunter-nin. "_Judging from the voice, way that the kid moves, and hid moves his hips…girl! Jackpots but, wait she like 15 or 14. Lady Luck how come you can help during battles and not love?"_

Naruto in his soul form was glaring the girl. "How dare you take away Zabuza honor to die in battle like true swordsman?

_POOF!_

Naruto was back to normal but was still angry and look at the body of Zabuza. "How could you just killed him like that!?"

Nero places a hand Naruto head. "Naruto don't forget that even if you and me hell, even Zabuza are swordsmen we're still Ninja he was aiming to kill us even if we had won Anko-san or Kakashi would have kill him for us."

Naruto remember Tira's words _"I can't tell you to decide that Naruto but just promise me, that once you do it you can't take it back all right?"_Naruto stubbornly let it go. "Just leave." The girl body flicker away.

Nero black out! "Nero-kun!" Naruto look for a pulse he was lucky that he found one! Anko and the rest were next to them. "Damn gaki I knew you guys can go far but, against an s-ranked that's nuts! Oi is Nero…" she trailed off but Naruto shook his head.

Tazuna spoke. "Were near the land of waves we just to take an hour long boat ride and you guys can stay at my house." Everyone move Marie was the first one to wake up. When they half-way done with the boat ride Nero woke up.

Kakashi demanded answers. "O.k. first what did you and Marie do when you fought Zabuza what kind of styles were those?"

Nero look at Marie. "Marie ook is called the "Ea's Source" it's a book that has every single info to one person if he/she can read it but she can only read from the current present and 20 years ago, and her style is call **Arcana** there are 22 of style in this style from offense to defense and support ect. She uses **Fool** it like controlling a person body but you must have at least jonin level charka!

Mines is SERVANT style I got over 9 choices to chose from but the thing is…"

Kakashi asked what and Nero blushed. "I kinda have sealing's on me to weaken myself!" everyone was surprised that he handled the demon of the mist when sealing's were on him.

Kakashi wanted to see if he can copy the sealings and use them on Naruto. "Can you shoe us?"

KAI! Nero body was shirtless and was wearing red shorts with a red headband with no symbol for any village but the real problem was every inch of his body hand master level seals. **(AN:Avenger look form Fate/hollow ataraxia)** Nero wanted to laugh but can't since he's too weak.

Naruto was looking at the way they left. _'Why do I feel like something like a monster going to kill_ _us? Maybe I'm just having problems with Zabuza death."_

_**Back at the battle between Nero, and Naruto fight against Zabuza**_

The lake turns into steam in a millisecondthen half of a skeleton's body came out. _**"NNNEEERRROOO! KITSUNEEE!**_

The body completely came out! "_**SOUL EDGE!"**_

**AK:Could spell trouble for Nero and Naruto and what is the skeleton doing here!?**

**Amy: also im and in the harem along with ****Angol Fear, Ashlotte Maedel, Kamikirimusi, Scheherazade but no more.**

**Also Azureking be putting a poll for either good Naruto or evil and neutral please vote!**


	8. The flames of romance

**AK: so after this chapter the real story and fights begin and also the Infrono battle **

**Marie: I think this is a bad idea.**

**Nero/Hero: what is my little student**

**Marie blushes:u-u-h nothing just that mixing type-moon with this**

**Tira G: don't worry about the small parts hon it ain't like we adding characters just their classes and powers.**

**Naruto:yeah! And as long the story is balanced it allright and so far the poll has me on the Neutral side so keep voting people!**

**Ak: Nightmare may do the honors?**

**Nightmare: Azureking does NOT OWN Naruto or soul caliber or even Type-moon enjoy the chapter and vote for the poll**

Everyone got the boat …when Naruto and Nero finished throwing up…for the 20th time!

Nero was still green. "Naruto remind me, never eat sweets when I'm on a boat!" Nero pleaded before throwing the last bits of chocolate bars.

Naruto nodded before losing his ramen.

After, raising the Ph levels in the water the two teams left. Sasuke demanded that Nero and Marie forfeited they're jutsu's and Ea's source to him while repeatedly telling him if he gains them he can only activated them when he in a SERVANT class.

Then Kakashi tries to persuade Marie to be Sasuke's wife for the honor for the Uchiha clan. Earning him kick to the nuts!

When Anko's team were about to kill those idiots except Sai since he and Marie are now close friends which surprised everyone since he's…weird but, Marie doesn't mind. They reach Tazuna which had a white tiger outside the house!

Everyone look at Tazuna who smiled. "Oh, I guess she's back for the week." Everyone was confused but, Nero eyes were widened as plates he rushes to the house with everyone his trail.

Open the door…there was a woman with sky-blue haired wearing a filly-looking dress in silver and white who was seating a wheelchair. "My word is that you? my former student?" Nero was a less for words. The woman's wheelchair moved on its own (shocking most of members of both teams) getting closer to Nero. She touches his face but, also destroy his Genjutsu he keeps to covered his seals. "Oh my! You didn't it…did you?" Nero tired to look away but, put her other hand on his other cheek forcing him to look at her. "Tell me, please."

Nero bit his bottom lip. "No, I didn't Sky. These are another punishment I did." Sky nodded, but she looks at his team and Kakashi's. "Ara are these your friends? They seem nice."

Nero nodded. "Yes. This is my team: Anko Mitarashi, Naruto Uzumaki, and of course you know Shiki's little sister Marie Von Arcana."Nero introduced his team who Anko gave a Handshake while Naruto was mesmerized by the beauty of Sky. Nero lightly scowls when he point to Kakashi's team. "These are our comrades: Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, and the last Uchiha." Sky can see that Nero hate these people.

Kakashi look at the woman. _'She at least 17-old like Nero but, she's acts and talks like she 70.' _"Good afternoon Miss Sora-chan." After he said that he dodges Nero punch!

"Call her lady Sky Hatake!" Nero was streaming Ki to only Kakashi who can only nod. "Lady Sky, please, tell me. why are you here in the lands of waves."

Sky giggles making Nero blush raising some eyebrows and releasing a dark aura from Marie. "I am taking a new student once more." Nero eyes widen with excitement.

Sasuke look at the woman with power-hungry eyes. "Are you from SERVANT?" this raise an eyebrow Sky who looks at Nero.

"Did you tell?" she asked quietly.

"I did but, only the classes and nothing more." Sky sighed while shaking her head. "Avenge-""Nero" "Nerooo, just because you have those seals won't matter if you just blab our secrets you know?" Sky said while puffing cheeks cutely. "And, yes, I was the master of all classes like Nero, before I left."

Sasuke gave lady-killer smile. "If you choice me as your student your life will be set I'll promise you that."

But Sky ignored him and continued talking to Nero. "So, anyway Nero do you know anybody who can be my student." Nero shook his head. "Mostly power-hungry dude's bu-OWW!" Nero was slap across the face by Sky. "Don't talk like that. Talk properly SIR Nero." She gave a sweet smile which scares Nero to the core. "Yes milady."Nero turned into chibi mode and was having those tears-drops that came up and down like yo-yo's.

Tazuna smiles. "Well, since everyone knows each other. I get my family down so we can get dinner ready." Everyone was happy to hear that.

Sky looks at Naruto with curiosity as she approached him. "Ano… Naruto forgive my word on saying this but, you have Soul Forms don't you?" Naruto eyes widened. "I hope you did. So you must know all about Incarnation jutsu's right?" she asked and sips a hot cup of tea, that Nero got out (no one knows where he got that from) for her.

Naruto was confused and yet little curious. "What that sk-Lady Sky?"

Sky was once again giggling. "How, about this? If I teach you this you must find me a student when I go come to Konoha and I'll teach you deal?"

Naruto looks at Nero for his approval but, he shrugged not caring who Sky new student is. "Deal!" Sky uses her finger for a 'get closer' gesture towards to Marie. Marie did and Sky whispers something to her that Marie all flustered. "Ahh young love." Marie was about to use her book until Tazuna came back.

"Tsunami, Inari this are the ninja who are going to protect me and help with bridge!" Tsunami thanks everybody for helping her father and Inari was just keeping his distance from the ninja.

**After Dinner**

Naruto and Nero were sharing the same room but, Nero went to Sky's room with a heavy blush on his face and was feeling heavy Ki from the room Marie was in! _'-Sigh- I wonder, why did I get angry? Was it because I was not strong enough? Or that someone did the kill before I can? Or could it be that I wouldn't done it?'_ Naruto closes his eyes to go to his mind.

**Naruto mindscape **

_Naruto was tackled by the males and females of his mind who were coagulating Naruto for his real life battle against someone who can give him a real battle but, he saw some the girls we're keeping their distance with sad faces. Kilik and Maki got bottles of Sake and yelled. "IN HONOR OF OUR BRO'S BATTLE! WE'RE GETTING DRUCK!" and thus Naruto never wanted to see nightmare and Siegfried singing love songs while striping their armor. __**AN: if I continued this part girls may ask me to SHOW this scene!**__ And also staying to long that Talim and a few others girls who were wasted to the bone will take his Innocence. __**AN: and if I continued this you dudes WILL ask me to out THOSE kinds of scenes!**_

_Naruto left to see that Viola wasn't here and looks to find her. _

_Naruto finds a door with a red moon, and he slowly opens to see Viola crying in a beautiful, ancient forest. "Viola-san?" the said woman looks at Naruto and wipes her tears._

"_Umm… yes Naruto-kun? I thought you still be at the ball with the rest of the soul clan." Viola turns around before she says this but, her voice had some trembling in it. _

_Naruto moves closer to Viola but, she only moved away making Naruto remember some painful memories. "V-v-viola-san? Do you hate you hate me?" Naruto heart was breaking thinking one of the people he loved actually hates him. Only to be embrace by the fortune teller.  
"Viol-""BAKA!" Naruto was interrupted by her suddenly insult. "baka! baka! baka! baka! baka! baka!" she continually keeping yelling at Naruto while he felt burning hot tears on his neck._

_After, a few minutes' of crying Naruto and Viola continued to hold each other. "What's wrong?" Naruto felt her stiffen up at the question._

"_I'm scared for you little one." Naruto asked what she meant to feel her shaking once more. "Naruto, you know that even I lived a normal life after the destructing of Soul Edge and Cliaber I never regain my lost past." Naruto remembers that Viola even if the others accepted her which they did she can never open up to them since she doesn't have thing to open. Like empty golden chest Beautiful but, empty. "i-i-I'm scared that I might lose you forever as well. I don't w-w-wait t-t-to b-be a-alone anymore! Please, little one even, if Nero-dono can watch you I'll always still be scared!"_

_Naruto puts a hand Viola cheek wiping a tear-drop. "Viola-hime I know that your past may never return but, I swear to you I will always be victorious on all my missions! So please don't cry anymore." Viola and Naruto just stare at each other's eyes. Red wine eyes meets Ocean blue eyes as both their faces move closer. _

"_Na-ru-to-Kun"_

"_Viola-Hime" _

_Both said their names with as much love as possible as they kiss. Naruto mind can only think how sweet that Viola's kiss was it was a simple chaste kiss but it didn't lessen the feeling of the love the two shared for each other. Viola heart was filled to the core by love! It felt that love will be the only thing that she'll ever need. She will need her past if she can be with Naruto forever._

_The two separated from the kiss with pick hues on their faces. Viola gets closer to Naruto cuddling to him. "Naruto-koi, please don't leave me tonight." she puts her head on his torso and her hands locks with his as if she's fears to be torn away from him. _

_Naruto kisses her forehead and caresses her creamy-color hair. "O.k. Hime I won't leave you. Let us sleep Viola my little fortune teller and...I love you"_

_Viola blushes and smiles. "I love you too Kitsune-kun."_

Back to Sky and Nero

Sky was sitting on her rear and was wearing a white nightgown and gave Nero a set of scroll that were tied which each of them had a Kanji.

The red one Kanji said. 'Pride.'

The green scroll that was tied red and yellow bows said. "Chivalrous'

The gold scroll with a red and black bow said. 'Infinite'

A pink scroll that was bow in pink it said. 'Greed'

An orange scroll was bow in once, again orange. 'Energetic'

A purple one with a black bow. "Dutiful'

A pure black one was hard to see in the night was leaking dark smoke but a red Kanji appeared. 'Revenge'

A black and red scroll with an evil aura that said. "Avenger'

And the last was steel-color and it's bow was in blue. 'Saint'

Nero looks at the scrolls with a heavy look. "So the rumors are true then?"

Sky looks at her ally. "Yes AVENGER their true as the blue sky."

Nero looks at the ground. "So me and Naruto have to learn this Incarnation crap, to do what?"

Sky silver eyes turn black. "To destroy MONSTER!"

Nero face paled. _'Shit just got real!' _

**AK:well not my best peace ever but better then foring Naruto and Nero to go to **Kara no Kyoukai **world and become best friends with Shiki!**

**Amy: did I ever told you how sad and stupid you are and if not then you know now!**

**Naruto:ouch –makes whip sound-**

**Amy: oh I didn't think you like that kind of thing Naru-kun!**

**Naruto leaves with a hot amy after him!**

**Ak: anyway vote the poll and also promise that each chapter will be over 10K words for now on!**


	9. hell's fight!

_**AK: so I lie about 10K word chapter I needed a break who a away but now I ready to go with this again!**_

_**Naruto: I'm still neutral and the poll will stay until the Chunin arc! Now in enjoy the chapter and review!**_

_?_

_Naruto was above some castle he was wondering where was this place until he saw something that caught his eyes. At least 9 people around a man who had gold and red spear stab into his torso into the heart. Naruto look at the 9 people. the first one was a female holding a dark, crimson blade wearing dark armor that had red marking making it look like it was being corrupted. The next is was another woman she wore green cloths also her hair was in a deep forest color but, unlike the sword wielding girl she was holding a bow. _

_A man was next his royal cloths wear about to be ripped by his strong, masculine body. The figure that was next was covered in robes so Naruto can't really say anything about this one. A young girl who hair was white as the falling snow she was wearing a black robe. She was also holding a black knife in her right hand. The next was a tall as a building and looks like he may go crazy at any moment! A teenager who armor was covering her body Naruto almost mistakes her as a man but, her face was too girly to say that, but she was crying and was hugging…NERO!? Nero was in his Avenger form._

_The man who was impaled falls to his knees. "How could you all do this? You crushed the only wish I kept closed to my heart…to try to unite the Lands of Fortune and the elemental nations together." Naruto suddenly felt like it was his fault that he's dying._

_The dark armor woman stabs her blade to the ground. "Zero, you forgot that if we did that we lose the people we swore to defend. if, we did start our own ninja corps. And also that the 5 nations will target us first like the whirlpool village."_

_The man looks at Nero and the girl. "WHAT ABOUT YOUR WORD NERO!? DON'T YOU FEEL ANY SHAME BROTHER!?" Nero looks away the man. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE ANY OF YOU FOR THIS! INHUMAN MONSTERS AND TRAITOR'S, WHO HAVE RUINED THE HONOR OF AN ALLY AND KNIGHT, LET MY BLOOD TAINT ALL YOUR LIVES! LET EVRYTHING YOU LOVE TURN TO DUST! LET YOU'RE DREAMS BRING DISASTER! AND WHEN YOU FALL AND MEET ME IN FRYING PITS OF HELL, REMEMBER THE RAGE OF ZERO!" He lifts face with anger and hated of his former friends and turns to dust and disappears as the winds carry the dust away. _

_Nero let go of the girl and pick a cigarette and smoke it. "I hope you're all ready for what's coming for you all." Everyone's face looks at the AVENGER. "What? Did you think that the curse he gave was just to make us wet our pants?" Nero asked in a mocking tone. "We killed our Lancer, OUR FRIEND!" he suddenly roared. "WHO WANTED TO HELP US AND THE LAND OF FORTUNES! I ONLY HELPED YOU BASTARDS BECAUSE I WAS TRYING TO SAVE HIM! BUT, YOU ALL CAN GO TO HELL LIKE HE SAID! But I lost the last bit of anything that was keeping me here. I Master of the class avengers hereby leaves SERVANT and also take Shiki's little sister with me."_

_Most of the females were begging him not to go. But he just walks away from them. "I will never forgive myself for losing two people I care about." Naruto saw Nero eyes full of fire unlike now which was full of pain and sadness. "Goodbye My fellow…Masters…and friends." Nero leaves form Naruto sight as everything becomes white._

_**Viola's room**_

_Naruto awakes to his joy Viola arms and was still asleep and was moving in her dreams. "Naruto-koi don't leave me please…" she begged in her sleep-talk. Naruto wipes a tear that came from her eye. _

"_I won't leave Viola-hime…I swear." Naruto was happy that he and Viola are now a couple. "I should go now."_

_He left his dream and went to talk to Sky_

Naruto's and Nero's room

Naruto open his eyes to see Sky and Nero sleeping in the same futon! "Ah-ah-ah"

Naruto could only say those simple words. *knocks* "Master Nero where's Sky-sama? She said yesterday that she will teach us that Incarnation thing didn't she?" Naruto face turn blue and he had two options.

Let Marie destroy the world

Or run out of the room from the window.

And Naruto choose number 2 and left…but there was no window so. Marie opens the door and…let's say Nero and Naruto were drinking tea with god!

After a beating the two teams were outside in the wave's forest area. Nero looks at the two teams. "allright I have some bad news…Zabuza is alive!"

Anko was pissed! "And you didn't tell us why!?"

Nero shook's his head. "Two reasons. 1 I forgot the anbu destroy the targets body when defeated and 2 he's MY problem he was thought by my- I mean Shiki one of the most famous killer in SERVANT history she can slice anybody and they would notice for days! Anyway he was near a death-like state from the looks of it…I say we got a week max! before he walk among the living again"

Anko forgot that Nero was right about that when she visit the land of fortunes she only heard that 'angel of death' will get anyone!

Sky came with her wheelchair with a flower-like parasol. "All right Naruto-san, Nero-kun please fellow me for the jutsu training please." She was about to leave until Kakashi grabs her chair!

Kakashi looks at the woman. "Sky I suggest that you TEACH Sasuke and not them!"

Sky had a sad look "but, Naruto and Nero have something that can only open the secrets to Incarnation Jutsu's."

"And what's that?"

"Honor and discipline those who want to unlock this jutsu must have these." Kakashi open the Sharingan to use his Genjutsu but, Nero smirks as he gain an idea!

"Hey dumbass if you beat me in a fight I'll let sasu-gay take my place!" Kakashi nod at the idea while also thinking he could take the SERVANT jutsu's and teach them to Sasuke.

Sky nodded at idea. "Hold on Nero at least use this!" she handed him one the scrolls she gave him.

Nero and Kakashi took their stances while open the scroll. "**Infinite' **Nero body was swallowed up in a gold sphere with black and red runes on it.

Kakashi started to make a fire-ball jutsu until Nero came out the sphere wearing a gold outfit and red eyes! "Well, well I never thought I can have this old thing on again. Mongrel I order you to entertained me!" Nero said with an evil smirk.

Kakashi was pissed that this asshole of a genin was ordering HIM! He started to make a lighting charge hand.

Nero was intrigued by the light-show. "Ha! I admit mongrel that you're very entertaining. For that I'll make you my number 2 jester! Be honor by my order-"before he could finished he heard lighting.

"**Lighting Blade**!" Nero took the lightning charge hand to the chest! "I win!"

Before Kakashi could take his hand off the dead boy he felt KI so powerful that even the 3rd Hokage and his sensei would piss themselves! "HOW DARE YOU! I WHO HAD GIVEN YOU THE HONOR OF BRING MY JESTER! Your idiotic will has sealed your fate!" Nero had 100 golden portals with swords targeting Kakashi! "Now die! show me joy in killing you fool!"

Kakashi removed his hand and was dodging the infinite amount of blades until he was chain up to sky by Nero! "Please, don't kill me!"

Nero smiles like a demon! "Sorry mongrel! I'm the king of heroes and I will get what I want so-!"

Poof!

Nero body was the same again "just kidding even if your ass is gonna die I will not stain my honor by doing that!"

Kakashi fall to the ground as Nero left with Sky and Naruto. "Nero what was that?" he's friend asked.

Nero smiled. "Sky gave me scrolls that can return me to my master class when I was with SERVANT but I only last like 5 mins maxed!" Naruto saw Nero pulled out his other scrolls.

Sky grab their attention "first thing we'll be doing it right here!" Nero and Naruto look around to see that here were a few feet from when Anko and Kakashi team was. "Yeah I was going to say 'don't fight' but, I wanted to see someone get hurt!" the two teams fell! "Anyway listen to the rules of incarnation. 1st is that no matter any situation YOU MUST NEVER EVER USE IT ANYONE WHO DOESN'T HAVE IT! 2nd is that that you can make as jutsu's as you want but, you must never openly give it to anyone only to a close friend or lover. 3rd is this…" **Unbound! ** Sky jump out of her wheelchair and was flying and if that wasn't enough she spouted angel-like wings. "You must have a certain one that resembles your true self and not a lie. And to top off you must never ever try to change yourself" She floats back to her wheelchair. "Or you might lose something that you care for…"

Naruto saw Marie look down and Nero almost in tears. "W-w-what do you lose?"

Sky lifted her dress to see her legs were lifeless and dead-like. "I betrayed my one and only code…never get stronger then I needed to be."

Sasuke laughs. "You lost your legs because you only got stronger?"

Sky shook her head. "When incarnation is activated your ties to you nindo or morals is times over 1000 meaning when I felt my code broken I ask Alta-I mean Master Caster to seal my legs forever."

Everyone was quiet and even Sasuke bit his tongue for that. "At any rate, Naruto we'll be working on yours for now I want you to fight Nero with a kekkei genkai you haven't use yet."

Naruto's mindscape

Naruto was in front of the girls who were beating the snot of each other! Until, Setsuka steps forward with a shy smile. "Naruto-san I want you to use mine since it's mostly defense I think it will be a great for to use It." she told him.

Back to real world.

Naruto and Nero took their spaces. Sky and Marie made a cube like barrier. "o.k. me and Sky-baka are going to send you and Naruto in a different alternate plain and you guys will battle for a day… also I'm sending you the place where there better tech and candy do buys in the next day bye!"

Naruto and Nero nodded… "Wait-what!?" they both yelled before Marie and Sky they made their hand signs. "**Arcana style: World: stillness of battles**!" and in a second they disappeared. Sky summons her sings as Marie look at her not losing focused on the barrier of time. "What's wrong Sky?"

Sky frowns. "Let's say that the next minutes are going to be hell." She said as a skeleton that was on fire came from the sky! "**NNNEEERRROOO! KYUUBII! SOULLL EDDGGGEE!"** a sword came out in front of his chest and Inferno grabbing it handle and pull it showing a sword that resembles a cleaver and has a eye sticking out of it! Sky smiles "my finale has arrived! Now show me monster what lies beyond perfection!" She ran towards the monster that turn the area into a burning wasteland!

**Will Sky will be able to handle Inferno until Nero and Naruto comes back!? And will Naruto be able to use the Incarnation jutsu's!? let's hope that Naruto and Nero can beat the monster of hell! **


	10. Chapter 10

Dear all my readers

My family's internet has been taken off this may be for the rest of the year or more .But, don't worry there are a lot of places that have Wi-Fi around my home so I'll be still updating but, not as much for some reasons. Please continue to read and review! also i'll be putting a new poll for naruto incarnation jutsu!

AzureKing


	11. Naruto's incarnation!

Chapter 8 Naruto's incarnation! Sky's wish granted…

Nero and Naruto open their eyes to a grey wasteland. Nero looks around and nods to himself. "Naruto I'll tell you the forms of Incarnation and what it it's stages." Naruto nodded as he sat on the floor that felt like steel.

"All right Incarnation is an ability that ranges to Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, additional parts like Sky-Chan's wings, summoning, barriers, Fuinjutsu, and finally time-space jutsu's. You can use as many as you want like sky said, but before any of that you must find you're true incarnation jutsu."

Naruto raise his hand. "But how do I unlock it and how do I know if it's my true incarnation?"

Nero looks at Naruto with a serious expression, then touches Naruto chest. "Your heart will tell you… trust me."

Naruto stood up. "So what do I have to do?"

"First you must understand there are 3 stages to incarnation." Nero informed the soul kitsune.

Naruto face was little worried. "First form is called **Forming**. It's the main source of the power without it the world as we know it would've be destroy. Second it's a bit tricky to understand but, once you do it gets easy to use, like a bicycle it's called **Stabilizing**. Third and last is the most powerful stage that only a few certain masters and kages know like Sky and Sarutobi-sama for an example. It has many names but, I call it **Perfection** it's when you are partial one with everything with the technique that you feel complete or in a sense perfect." Naruto was amazed at this ability!

Nero stuck his hand and sword in a transparent form was in his hand. "**Eternal** **suffering!** This is my Incarnation Kenjutsu **Moonlight Sonata!** It's an all-range type sword because of its ghostly form it shows. Now look deep inside of YOUR soul to see your sins and grace, find what makes you, YOU! The time has expended to 10 days for some reason. So we have plenty of time, though I wonder what's wrong on the other side." Little did Nero know that hell was actually begun to open in the real world.

**To Sky and Inferno's battle!**

Sky was flying around the flaming monster. "Marie! Extend the day in the barrier from 2 days to 10!"

Marie was shock at this order! "What the hell Sky!? Aren't we supposed to cut the training and get master and Naruto to help us!?" she yelled without even losing a bit of her focus on her barrier.

Sky dances around the sky to make the monster come get her. "NO! In Naruto training world it will be ten days but, here it'll be at least 5 or 10 minutes max! Also if Nero realized that we're in trouble he'll work on his 3rd stage as well! Either way Naruto must at least get some training before coming here!" she looks at the monster who just stay in that same spot it arrived holding the eye claver-like blade.

Inferno looks at Marie who using little amounts of charka to keep the barrier as long as it can hold. "**Nero…..Is…in….there…must kill girl!"** He ran towards the servant/friend of Nero. Before he could even touch her he was impaled with a spear then was struck by lightning! "**Lightning Incarnation style: Spear of 1,000,000,000 volts!**" '_That was my weakest Incarnation jutsu if I'm right the thing wants power! So the more power I can use the more he'll comes after me!'_ Sky saw the monster was lying on the ground. _'What is that thing anyway? A summoning? Or perhaps a ninja? At any rate I'll destroy this thing!'_ She floated back to the ground and brought back her wings into her to keep a distance from the monster that slowly got back up.

Sky made a 100 hand seal jutsu. "**Incarnation Ice style: northern winds!"** Sky body turn pale and white of winds that were visible were dancing around her. "Let's play torchie!" the monster ran to Sky holding his sword that had an eye. Sky back flips to dodge the sword only to be hit by a ball of flame! "HOT!" she screams to the big blue sky. She was hit in her left arm at the elbow; her skin was so burnt that the pale skin turns black in an instant! But, her skin returns to normal. "Thank god I was paranoid enough to think of a continuous healing jutsu!" Just as sky was about to summon her wings her head was grab by Inferno who began to make hand seals as fast Sky did, but with one hand! "**Incarnation Genjutsu: The world of one's sins." **He let go of Sky's face.

Sky mind suddenly started to remember many people faces. "_What's going on?"_ she thought as she remember the faces…those faces…were the people she killed! Next she saw other people and she started to scream! _"MAKE IT STOP PLEASE! IT WASN'T MY FAULT! PLEASE MAKE THE PAIN STOP!'_

"Nero…I've lost…" that was the only thing Sky said before she fainted and fell to the ground. "…I'm…so sorry…..

…..I so scared, in this world.…..

….. Watashi o tasukete Nero-KUN!"

**Naruto and Nero training world; three days past, seven days left for training**

Nero has beaten Naruto up for the 34th time. "Naruto you may have gotten the first step in the second day but, it's useless if you don't know how to use it! **Stabilizing **is a state that you focused it to a point to make an incarnation!" Nero summons **Moonlight Sonata **but, the form is wild and is leaking out energy as if being overflowed by too much energy! "Each incarnation form is overpowered with energy. So to stop that, we must find a form that the energy can be a form that we can control. So for the next 3 three day's I want you to find a form that uses so much of your OWN charka that it'll have no problem filling it's unlimited energy, good luck I need to work on my 3rd stage." Nero left and thought. '_Don't you dare die on me Sky, Marie!"_

Naruto look at the sky with hopeful look. "I can do this! Just wait everyone I'll be stronger soon!"

**Back to the battle between Sky and Inferno**

Anko was screaming out Sky's name when she was knockdown! She knew that monster will kill her, even if she was the pedo-snake's student.

Kakashi's was terrified by this monster's looks and its power. 'I have to let my team escape!'

Sasuke's can only look in rage. How can it be the two whores and that monster had even, more power than him!

Sai was worried about Marie since, he feels a weird feeling. When, that monster was about to attack her.

Sakura can only be in awe and a bit of scared at the power of these three life-forms. She was actually thinking were ninja's that strong?

Marie places two more barriers. One for herself and another for Sky so far Inferno tried to destroy the barriers with no success. And the flame beast started to use the cleaver sword trying to make the barrier into sashimi; needless to say Marie was having her work cut out for her… pun unintended. "C'mon sky, I don't know how long I can keep this up!" she yelled to herself in pain overusing her charka. 'Once this is all over, I getting Sky-baka to teach incarnation to me!'

Sky eyes open as she raises her body and look at the monster trying to kill her. "Marie opens the barrier. I can do this now!"

Marie nodded as she left it. "Tried to at least give it some serious damage sora-baka!" the girl said to the fancy wearing woman.

She was about to attack until a huge explosion came from Marie barrier that Naruto and her master was in. "What in the world?" everybody stopped to see the first barrier destroy and two figures appeared.

The first one is Nero, who eyes have regain its burning passion, his armor was completely destroy showing scars that were around his chest.

The second is Naruto, his hair lengthen to his back and was wearing an only black armor-like pants. Unlike Nero, his body seems to be perfectly fine and void of any scars on his abs or any body part.

They both have the same look on their eyes. No fear! As if they train for years and seen everything the world had to offer.

Nero looks around the area which turns into a burning wasteland. He eyes saw Sky who was very weak and saw her cloths that mostly brunt. "Naruto… you shall handle this monster I'll get sky and the rest out of here."

Naruto nod as he can only look at the monster in front of him. "Go ahead just don't blame me if I accidently destroy this world."

Nero sweat dropped. "You know, I regret teaching you incarnation jutsu's now. But, I'll just you'll do this." Nero said as he made hand signs. And his hands and leg hands a dark black glow before they turn into claws. "**Addition part: demonic body; mode black**!" Nero disappeared in a black flash. And both teams from Konoha disappear as well! Nero returned to Naruto's side and still had his claws. "Naruto you're sure about this?" he said was he got into a fighting stance.

Naruto closed his eyes. "Yeah, I want to have the chance to seal inferno away." The soul kitsune body exploded with charka. "**Redemption."** Naruto body was engulfed in an egg-like cocoon and when it disappeared. The blond Jinchuriki had white armor that was covered in clear crystal and he drew a crystal blade that had a blue gem to keep it together. "All right monster it's time to give me Soul Edge!" the two ran towards the monster!

Inferno body change sized and the cleaver sword disappeared. Now his body is slimmer and he had Talim's Syi Salika & Loka Luha but it was flesh-y as the cleaver sword! Naruto stops as Nero claws hit on with the dual tonfa-styled blades. The SERVANT knight pulled back and drop down to tried and sweep kick it but, the Inferno jumped and rolled into a ball and dropped onto Nero chest slashing it up! "FUCK!" Nero yelled as Naruto kick the monster off of him. "Hey, Naruto is it fine if I ask for a quick question! Any information on this guy that, you might wanna share with me!?" He yelled as he healed his torso with a jutsu.

Naruto head nodded. "Yeah this monster is called Inferno one of many containers for Soul Edge. Try to think of him as a doll being played by its master. But, from what my family told me…that's this monster…whoever wanted the Soul Edge for whatever reason…copied all of their fighting abilities and can used them as if he was them!" he said as her steadied his large blade.

Nero looks at the monsters fake duel elbow blades. "So we fighting an immortal that learn the fighting style's of your family? Well SHIT! This has gone from 'fun' to 'bad!' How do we beat this thing?" Nero asked as he kept his distance from the beast.

Naruto looks at the monster and thinks of a plan. "One of us has to hold on long enough for me to use my Incarnation jutsu! Nero-"

"I know! I played as the holder." Nero ran to the monster who switches from Talim to Ivy sword! "Shit!" He slid down to the ground as Inferno used the swords whip mode on him. Nero bend his back barely enough to live. "Damn!" he power on through. He tries to grab Inferno's arm to only be answered to a fist! Nero slide back to Naruto who seemed ready to use his jutsu. "Any*huff* advice!?" he asked.

Naruto shook his head. Nero made hand signs and claps his hands together. "**Incarnation Taijutsu: No second…" **Nero's claw and arm had a red-ish glow!

He ran to the monster that began making hand signs. "**Incarnation Fire Ninjutsu: Amaterasu true divine flame!" **the monster starting to charge a white flame and madeit more huge! "**Incarnation Fire Ninjutsu: Phoenix fire starter!" **The flame was the effing big as a Uchiha's ego!

Nero smiles at the beautiful white fire. "Let's see which one of us can live…MONSTER!" Nero was a few feet away from hitting the flaming monster with his glowing claw!"

Inferno seemed to smile at that comment as well. The monster jumped into the air and threw the fire that its size was at least a small house! "**DDDDIIIIIEEEE!" **

Naruto watches the battle with careful, steady eyes. "**Incarnation Taijutsu: No second…" **The flame was close to Nero's body that it started to burn his cloths and skin! "**Strike**!" Nero's punch jutsu with all his might and the flame halted in its place!

"COME ON! COME ON! COME ON! COME ON!" the knight yelled as the strike became darker with energy! "EXPLODE!"

The whole area was covered in a big, bright flash!

Naruto closed his eyes to see the place covered in white flames here and there. "Nero! Are you o.k.?" His answered was the said knight body being thrown at him.

"OW!" the knight said in pain. "Naruto I hope you can beat this thing, cause I sure…as hell can't…" Nero closed his eyes to rest.

Naruto check his pulsed. He smiled at his friend's tiredness. "Sleep well Nero, you earned it."

Naruto made ten one hand-seals. "I afraid if you were awake you're be in trouble and have nightmare from my incarnation jutsu…" the soul holder grin evilly, "inferno I glad you're here to meet my most powerful weapon." A red sphere came above him,

_**Bypass the worlds**_

_**Benihime!**_

**AK:That's it and io I'm officially back in the FF universe people Wi-Fi back grades are…good *sweatdropped***

**Nero: also we making these fanfics in the future**

**NarutoXsword art online harem **

**NarutoX Persona 3 and 4 harem**

**NarutoXsilent hill tri-pairing**

**NarutoXbleach herem**

**NarutoXhouse of the dead crazy Naruto and harem**

**NarutoX High school DXD harem**

**Legend of Korra with Nero  
**

**And we're making Naruto neutral in this story! Thanks for the votes and reviews! And another poll id for ME!**

**Ak: do decide which fanfics should he be in the ones above or not do vote please! Or no new fanfics!**

**AND I BACK BETTER THEN EVER! **


End file.
